1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a surface modifying agent, a laminated structure and transistor including the same, and a method of manufacturing the laminated structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a method of fabricating a microdevice, e.g., a semiconductor device, an integrated circuit, or an organic electro-luminescence display device, has been performed by providing a thin film with a functional material on a substrate in accordance with evaporation, sputtering, and patterning the thin film in accordance with photolithography.
Photolithography may be generally performed by forming a thin film of material for patterning on a substrate; forming a photoresist layer on the thin film; exposing the photoresist layer while covering the photoresist layer with a photomask having a predetermined or given pattern; developing the photoresist layer with a developing solution to provide a photoresist pattern; etching the thin film with a mask of the photoresist pattern; and removing an undesirable region to provide a thin film having a desirable pattern. However, because the photolithography is a complicated process and needs to be carried out in a clean room, there are problems of lower efficiency in terms of energy and material, and higher costs.
As an alternative, a solution process, e.g., printing, dripping, a roll-to-roll process, or inject printing, has been suggested as a patterning method because the solution process may be carried out with a relatively low cost and using a relatively low amount of energy. However, the solution process may be a complicated process and difficult to provide a fine pattern.